


Ways to Warm

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [516]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/30/20: “cold, boil, damage”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [516]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Ways to Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/30/20: “cold, boil, damage”

Stiles lacked the wardrobe for cold weather, a rarity in Beacon Hills.

“I’m freezing!” he cried, entering Derek’s loft, which wasn’t exactly weather-proof either. “Can we huddle together for warmth?”

“I’ll make tea,” Derek answered, setting a pot of water on the stove.

“Gonna damage your reputation as tough guy,” Stiles scoffed, “offering me a _cup of tea?”_ He really wanted the huddling together.

A folded-up blanket came flying at him.

“Come over here,” Derek said from the stove, at last wrapping his arm around his blanket-draped boyfriend as they waited for the water to boil.

Stiles was happier now.


End file.
